sesuversefandomcom-20200215-history
Giorno Thiccovanna
Summary Giorno Thiccovanna is one of the many abandoned children of Seth, he gained vast notoriety from starting out as a lowly ningen to ascending and becoming one of the most feared beings in the entire Sesuverse. He was born with an unique ability called "bool". not much is known about bool and since Giorno's birth its true potential has been shrouded in a veil of mystery until recently. all that we know is when Giorno starts "booling" there is not a single person that could even attempt to stop him. When Giorno goes on a rampage his father Seth and his heralds the belt nibbas are forced to banish him temporarily to the outskirts of the Sesuverse until he has calmed himself (gunther) for they could never dream of stopping him themselves.... After the final crisis retcon within the Sesuverse, in order to save the infinite bool dimension, Giorno valiantly absorbed it into himself, becoming The One Above Bool. He then chose to split himself into 36 pieces which in turn became their own sentient avatars. not much is known about True Form Giorno's whereabouts for as in this moment he is truly everywhere and nowhere, but rumor has it his avatars shall find each other and finally merge to become Giorno when the time is right.... Name: Giorno Thiccovanna, Gio Tier: '''Infinite Potential (Immeasurable) '''Origin: '''the 7th discarded sperm cell of Seth. '''Gender: Male Age: last reported to be around the age of 15. Infinite (Post Final Apocalypse). Classification: the All-Father, The progenitor of "Bool". One of the Two Ultimate Creator (Post Final Apocalypse). Powers and Abilities: '''Narrative Manipulation (True form), Acausal ( Type 5) locally restricted Omnipresence (True Form), True Ominpresence (Within Bool Realm) Immortality (Type 1-9) Casuality Manipulation, Time manipulation, Reality warping, Nigh-Omniscience (True Form) , Cosmic Awareness, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (type 2) Existence erasure, True Flight, Durability Negation, Life Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Willpower Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Attack reflection, Soul Manipulation, BFR and Precognition, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Mind Manipulation, Statistic Amplification via Bool amps, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeality, Transmutation (Able to turn inanimate objects into living beings), Non-Physical Interaction, Age Manipulation (By injecting life into living things he can force them to grow until they exhaust their life spans), Biological Manipulation, Healing, Perception Manipulation (By injecting life into people he can accelerate their perception beyond their ability to move), Life and Soul Sensing (Can manually sense nearby life energy), Energy Projection, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Resurrection, Data Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Resistance to Plot Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Accelerated Development, Supernatural Luck, Electricity Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Regeneration (True God, regenerated multiple times even after been erased by Admins and Mods), Disease Manipulation, Force field Creation, Instinctive Reaction, Afterimage Creation, Heat Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transformation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Statistics Amplification (Increases in power relative to the number of autists he deems as threats.), Creation, Weather Manipulation,Resistance to Sealing, Resistance to Empathic Manipulation, Resistance to Word Manipulation, Resistance to Memory Manipulation, Resistance to Power Erasure (Weak against Anti Bool abilities), Resistance to Power Absorption. '''Attack Potency: '''tea cup level (at the age of 9) Star+ (after learning to beat his meat at 13) multi Galaxy+ (after ascending and becoming Grim's herald) Universal (during BOFA arc), Outerversal (Post training with Sende in YEE HAW dimension), Indescribable (Ultimate Creator form) '''Speed: Immeasurable (Base) , (The One Above Bool) Omnipresent. Durability: 'Complex-Multiversal at base. '''Range: '∞ '''Intelligence: '''fucking retarded kek, Nigh Omniscient (Post Final Crisis) '''Weakness: Traps, being called "'L'iorno", being shown Eclipse pictures from berserk (causes severe PTSD flashbacks) lowkey a faggot, Anti-Bool. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''Chadding out, Dropping diss tracks, Emote spamming, wanking Guts (from Berserk) to outerversal, original and most powerful wielder of Bool, occasional rape threats, has shown hints of causality manipulation. '''Notable Victories: '''Anyone who dares stand in his way while Booling. '''Notable Losses: '''Unknown (Pre-Crisis.) , Vs Mods (But bounced back after getting negged) Category:Characters